A circuit board connector in one example couples a first circuit board with a second circuit board. For example, the circuit board connector comprises a parallel board-to-board connector. The circuit board connector electrically and mechanically connects the first circuit board with the second circuit board. In one example, the circuit board connector holds the first circuit board in parallel with the second circuit board. In another example, the circuit board connector transfers electrical signals between the first circuit board and the second circuit board. The circuit board connector in one example comprises a first connection component and a second connection component. The first connection component is attached to the first circuit board and the second connection component is attached to the second circuit board. The first connection component and the second connection component engage to couple the first circuit board with the second circuit board.
The first connection component comprises one or more pins and the second connection component comprises one or more sockets to receive the one or more pins. In one example, the pins of the first connection component are manually pressed into the sockets of the second connection component to engage the first connection component with the second connection component. To disengage the first connection component from the second connection component, the pins of the first connection component are manually pulled from the sockets of the second connection component. In another example, a jacking screw provides a force to engage and/or disengage the pins of the first connection component and the sockets of the second connection component.
For engagement of the first connection component with the second connection component, an insertion angle of the pins of the first connection component into the sockets of the second connection component should be within a threshold range of insertion angles. If the insertion angle is outside the threshold range, then damage may occur to the first connection component and/or the second connection component. As one shortcoming, the manual press fit and the jacking screw engagement of the pins and sockets may fail to keep the insertion angle within the threshold range.